1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to light attachments, and more particularly pertains to light attachment for remote control units of the type utilized to control electronic devices such as televisions, video cassette recorders and stereos. Many individuals utilize such as electronic devices in dimly lit room environments. This makes it difficult to see the control keys of the remote control unit without turning on room lighting. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a light attachment including a selectively actuatable lamp for illuminating control keys of a remote control unit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of light attachments are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a light attachment is to be found In U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,927, which issued to O. Owens on May 8, 1979. This patent discloses a housing provided with lights for illuminating the top surface of a clipboard and for providing a spot light. The device is designed for use by law enforcement officers. U.S. Pat. No. 4,195,329, which issued to P. Woog on Mar. 25, 1980, discloses a diagnostic lamp for fluorescent examination of the teeth and gums of an individual. A housing includes a light source, a battery and a switch for selectively illuminating the light source. U.S. Pat. No. 4,311,208, which issued to P. Macrorie et al on Jan. 19, 1982, discloses a safety lamp attachment for use on ladders. The lamp assembly includes a switch activated by a person's foot placed on one of the lower rungs of the ladder. U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,508, which issued to M. Kinzie on May 1, 1984, discloses an article holder having a plurality of circular openings for the reception of beverage containers. The device is adapted for mounting the interior of a motor vehicle and is formed from a transparent material. A light source is located within the plane of walls or wet portions of the holder to illuminate the edges of the circular openings. U.S. Pat. No. 4,766,525, which issued to B. Loughlin on Aug. 23, 1988, discloses a ladder attachment beacon to a fire fighting and rescue personnel in locating a ladder in poor visibility conditions.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to light attachments, none of these devices disclose a light attachment for illuminating the key pad of a remote control unit. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of light attachments, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such light attachments, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.